


Best Birthday Ever

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Birthday Sex, Dildos, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Whipped Cream, borrower au, tiny people as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Jamison is a borrower in a relationship with the human whose house he lives in. And it's Mako's birthday. Jamie has a perfect gift for him.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveJunkHog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/gifts).



> Commission for wass0990 on deviantART! Let me know if you want to commission me.
> 
> This contains tiny Jamie having sex with giant Mako, don't read if you don't like it!

It was hard to tie a ribbon as thick as yourself around you with only one arm. Jamison had spent three hours making it look pretty in preparation for the special day.   
It had been a few months since the borrower had been caught in a humane mouse trap by the human, too injured to survive by himself. He'd obviously been terrified when the huge biker had found him and it took him at least a week to trust him enough not to hurt him. He still felt butterflies whenever Mako loomed above him, giddy whenever his huge, gentle hands held him as though he were a precious stone. Everything leading up to the special day had been a whirlwind of emotion; Jamison realising he was attracted to Mako, Mako realising he was attracted to Jamie, Mako being worried Jamie would see him as predatory, Jamie being worried Mako would think he was too pathetic to waste time on, Jamie getting caught kissing Mako while he slept… They'd been dating for three weeks and they hadn't done more than see each other naked (which was an experience in itself when you weren’t even as long as a penis). But Jamie knew he needed to get a move on. Mako was godlike with how attractive he was, he almost wanted to worship him. But this would have to do.

As the table trembled with footsteps, Jamie sat in the center of the box of chocolates, Lucio had been very helpful with the buying of it, and settled, waiting for Mako.   
As he rounded the corner, all sleepy eyes and messy hair, Jamie grinned, his heart fluttering as he spotted him and walked closer. 

“What are you doing?” Mako asked, his beautiful brown eyes gazing down at Jamie with slight confusion.

“Happy birthday!” He chimed with glee. “This is your present!” When Mako looked at the box of chocolates, Jamie cleared his throat. “It's me! I'm your present!” 

Mako tilted his head and leant down closer, enough that Jamie could smell his greasy skin, see every blocked pore and pockmark. Fuck, he was gorgeous. “But I've already got you.”

Jamie giggled and wriggled as the plastic dug into his back. “Your present is you can do what you like with me. Nothing is off the table.”

Mako's thick lips spread into a grin and he picked up the box of chocolates in one hand, opening the fridge and getting the can of squirty cream. “I know just what we can do.” Mako chuckled, walking upstairs, looking down at Jamie. “Pick a safe word just in case.” 

Jamie wriggled against the ribbon, tilting his head as they passed the many shelves of pig trinkets. “How about… Piggy?” 

Snorting, Mako set the box of chocolates on the bed, beginning to rummage around in the room. Jamie waited patiently, closing his eyes and relaxing. He nearly nodded off when Mako sat on the bed with a thump. Opening his eyes, he was greeted to a sight that instantly aroused him. Mako was sat against his pillows, legs spread around the box, some very thin lacy underwear covering his crotch. He looked down at Jamie with heavily lidded eyes and reached down, torso sized fingers picking up the chocolate beside Jamie. Can in the other hand, Mako sprayed cream on the candy, keeping eye contact with Jamison as he licked a large swathe of the cream from it, humming.

“Ooh, I love chocolates…I'm gonna eat all of them.” Mako purred and looked down at Jamie. “Mm, especially this one.” As his fingertips pinched him around the waist, Jamison giggled, watching as Mako suckled on the chocolate, chuckling as he chewed it and swallowed it noisily. 

Jamie sighed happily as the ribbon was untied and he looked up at Mako, seeing him reach for the cream. It was cold and made Jamie shiver with delight, watching as Mako squirted some into the hole in the chocolate box too. Satisfied, Mako brought Jamie to his mouth, licking his lips in an exaggerated manner, covering them in a thin film of chocolatey saliva.   
As Mako's mouth opened, his hot, heavy breath washed over Jamie. Thick strings of saliva connected his pink tongue to the roof of his mouth, pooling down to the dark chasm of his throat. Jamie almost rethought his present before he was brought closer, trying not to flinch.

Mako's tongue rolled from his mouth, touching Jamie's back, almost burning with how warm it was. The slick muscle curled around his thin body, every glob of the cool cream replaced by hot, thick saliva. Mako purred out his joy as he pulled Jamie away, lowering him to the mound of cream below. He held his breath as Mako dunked him in it, licking his lips as he was raised up again, wiping it from his eyes.   
Thick lips parted with a pop and Jamie giggled as he watched pearly teeth soar over his head. His back touched Mako's tongue again and he squeaked as his teeth closed with a click. 

Sealed in the hot, humid darkness of Mako's maw, Jamie felt anxious. A few of his family had been eaten by people and pets, but his trust for Mako was so strong he decided to just relax. As his tongue rose, Jamie was pressed into the roof of his mouth, the tongue beneath him moving back and forth as Mako suckled on him, making his ears pop. He moaned, the noise rumbling around Jamie like thunder, making his cock twitch as he imagined Mako's blissful expression. A gulp from the back of Mako's throat made him wonder what it would be like if he was swallowed. All cramped, fleshy walls, squeezing and kneading him from all sides, pushing him ever downward. Then a colossal cavern, sweltering pungent darkness as he tried to escape. A shudder ran through him as he imagined becoming a calorie to fill out Mako's amazing body, maybe adding to his gorgeous arse. Suddenly the premise didn't seem so terrifying. He was almost disappointed when Mako pulled him from his lips, sucking on him to remove saliva. 

The cream coated him once more and he watched Mako's lips as they came closer again, pausing to whisper. “This is the most delicious chocolate I've had in years. And once all the flavour is gone, I'll swallow it down…” He made an exaggerated gulp, trailing his finger down his neck to his belly, rubbing it. “And then forget all about it by tomorrow.”

Jamie laughed breathlessly, feeling downright pathetic next to Mako. It was a good feeling. In his rightful place beside a man who deserved nothing but worship.

This time, Mako tilted his head back, opening his maw wide below Jamie. His smile said everything. He was enjoying being a little mean to Jamie. As he dangled there, he imagined this being his first meeting with Mako, being caught and held over his mouth, about to be eaten without question. 

“P-Please, Mr Giant!” Jamie squeaked out, seeing Mako's smile widen. “Don't eat me! I'm all bones!” 

Mako licked his lips. “Oh, but that's the beauty of it. They won't get stuck in my teeth if I swallow you whole.”

Oh that wasn’t fair. The teasing made Jamie even more aroused, tiny cock as hard as a pin. “B-But I’ve got a home! A family!” Jamie pleaded, pressing his arm stump to his palm. “You can’t just eat me!”

Considering this for a moment, Mako shrugged. “Yes I can because I don’t care.” He grinned. “You’re just a snack, little borrower.”

Jamie wriggled as he was lowered toward Mako’s mouth, feeling his heart in his throat. “I’ll do anything!” He squeaked, getting very engrossed in the narrative. 

With a snort, Mako tapped his chin, feigning his change of mind. “Well, I can think of one thing you could do.” He held onto Jamie’s leg as he lowered him, screaming and letting out uncontrollable giggles, into his mouth. Pursing his lips, he slowly pulled him from his maw, cream-free and shaking with excitement. Jamie was dropped onto the bed without ceremony, bouncing a few times. He stared up at Mako from between his wall-like thighs, the soft, stretch marked skin looking a lot more intimidating now that they could crush him to a pulp.   
Mako huffed, his lacey underwear looking about to rip with how much he was straining against it. “If you don’t want to go in my mouth, I suppose I’ll indulge you...and let you go in the other end.”

Mako leant back, scooching his huge behind forward, thumbs hooking around his panties, pulling them off before they split. His legs arched above the borrower like immense alien structures. Jamie’s hair stood on end as he took in the sight. Mako’s meaty cheeks parting to reveal his most intimate part of himself to Jamie, his erect cock above casting the borrower in shadow. Jamie swallowed thickly and watched as Mako reached for some lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers with it. He gently pressed them inside himself, Jamie watching with wide eyes as he stretched his hole, his breath hitching as he worked them in and out, biting his lip. Jamie imagined getting lost in there, perhaps Mako sitting him on the tip of a dildo and plunging him irretrievably deep. Mako might forget about him, only remembering when he felt his pathetic squirms deep within him. He didn’t even notice he was touching himself until he felt a small wave of pleasure wash over him.

“You...You’re not gonna shove me in there, are you? Genuine question, mate.” Jamie asked, sweating slightly, eyes wide.

Mako nodded and laughed breathlessly. “Of course I am. But you can back out at any time, remember. You’re more important than my birthday.” Satisfied that he was good to proceed, Mako grinned. “Come here.”

Sticky fingers adhered to Jamie’s back and he was lifted up, being whisked closer to Mako. The nearer he got to his ass, the more hot and humid it became. Mako smelled of cherry soap and chocolate. Jamie squeaked as Mako pressed the length of his body against the moist anus between his huge cheeks, the lube being thick enough that he stuck there. Mako smiled as he squirmed, straightening his legs. His titanic ass cheeks closed around Jamie, warm and constrictive, keeping him trapped in place. He had never felt as aroused in his life. Everything was Mako, he was surrounded by his skin, his heat, his scent. Mako took an ass cheek in each hand, beginning to press them together, squeezing his cheeks gently. As Jamie wriggled, the puckered hole twitched eagerly and Jamie smirked. It was Mako’s birthday after all. He began to gently massage his anus, pressing his face against the rubbery flesh, tongue darting out to taste it. Mako moaned, the thundering noise making Jamie giggle. The tight ring of muscle relaxed and Jamie was able to press a leg inside, trying to pleasure Mako as much as he could. Once he was a little more loose, Jamie nudged in his other leg, kicking them a little as he rubbed the outside of his ass. As soon as he began to caress the soft, pink walls, Mako involuntarily clenched, moaning softly. 

Jamie squirmed and struggled instinctively, not realising that these frantic efforts were causing Mako to enjoy himself even more, stroking his cock with a grin. Jamie's his still wet hands found nothing to grab onto as he tried to prevent himself from sinking deeper, but Mako just leant back and sighed as his muscles relaxed. A moment of relief was soon cut short as he realised the lube slicking him up was only causing him to sink deeper into the human. Jamie fought for all he was worth, but the combined strength of his entire body was no match for the ring of muscle that clamped down on him every time he was close to escaping. 

Within a few seconds, Jamie had sunk to his hips, legs kicking wildly against the soft walls that pressed into him. He tried to cry out to Mako for help, only for him to purr, clenching around Jamie, almost thanking him for such a thoughtful gift. 

Another moment and Jamie was in up to his chest. His feet flailed around helplessly inside, while his arms did the same thing outside, yelps unheard by his large boyfriend. He was pulled in, arms clamped to his sides, no way to pull himself to safety now. He finally seemed to stop by the time he reached his shoulders, panicked breaths making him quiver.   
“Mako! You're gonna end up losing me!” He yelled, panicking. It might have been an erotic thought but it wasn’t a very appealing reality. “Piggy!” He screamed the safe word, suddenly flinching as his eyes were assaulted with light. 

Huge fingers pinched around his shoulders and carefully pulled him out, lifting him into the cool air. Jamie shuddered and dangled there pathetically in front of Mako's flushed and concerned face. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Mako asked with a frown. 

Jamie nodded. “Yeah… your arse is just huge, I didn't wanna get lost.” 

Mako sat up a little. “Hold on. What about…” He rummaged through the drawer beside the bed, finding a clear plastic dildo, hollow with a hole at the base. “Here, I've got this. You wanna go in it?”

Jamie grinned, wriggling with excitement. That sounded amazing! “Let's go!” 

The plastic was comfortable and Jamie nestled at the bottom with a smile, watching as Mako prepared himself.   
As Mako pressed the tip of it against his ass, Jamie watched in amazement as he opened up, his glistening pink walls passing over his head. The way they pulsed and clenched as Jamie was swallowed up by darkness was surreal and he felt so tiny, watching as Mako backed himself to the hilt. A thunderous groan rumbled through the dildo as Mako purred, pulling it from him slowly. He was careful and gentle, mostly for Jamie's sake, lovingly pressing his tiny boyfriend deeper inside himself. 

The plastic walls around Jamie were quick to warm, almost cooking him, and he slowly rubbed his cock as he imagined being without the dildo. Using his tiny body to pleasure Mako, if only for a night, serving his god as best he could. The fact that Mako was using his _whole body_ , and then some, to pleasure himself was the most erotic thought Jamie had ever had. The way his muscles kneaded him, cherishing his very presence, it made Jamie feel the perfect blend of being pathetic and being loved wholly and completely.

As Mako sped up, Jamie held on tight, the noise and lurching motion making him feel half nauseated, half exhilarated. Mako's muscles clenched around him, making the plastic bulge in places, his moans getting louder, yet more distant as he thrust deeper into himself. Jamie couldn't get himself off with how tight he had to cling to the dildo, but he didn't mind. The entire experience was so incredible. He never wanted to leave. 

Mako was surprisingly quiet when he came, a few strangled grunts, muscles giving one last clench before he relaxed with a sigh, shuddering.

Jamie was practically shaking as he was emptied out onto Mako's expansive palm, seeing his satisfied smile. He was laid on Mako's belly, relaxing as he stroked his cock lazily.   
“Guessing you enjoyed that?” Mako asked, nudging his finger between Jamie's legs. His finger pad was soft and still moist, gentle as stroked back and forth. The grooves on his skin created a sensation that Jamie couldn't ignore, mouth open as he raised his hips to meet Mako, whimpering softly. 

“Y-Yes!” Jamie squeaked out, gritting his teeth. Nobody had ever touched him like this before, it was so much more wonderful than his own hand. Mako smiled with heavily lidded eyes, affection showing in every crease of his face. 

“You're my good boy.” Mako purred as he rubbed a little faster, Jamie beginning to gasp and drool as his body felt like it was on fire. Fuck, was that normal? It hurt but it felt so divine. Feeling his orgasm building, he tried to wrap his legs around Mako's finger, finding it was much too wide. Mako sped up even more, chuckling. “Cum for me.”

Jamie couldn't hold back. He howled like a dying animal, every inch of his body on fire, joints clenching and muscles quivering. His head began to pound, limbs feeling like they were about to explode. As a wave of post-orgasmic euphoria washed over Jamie, he fell limp, feeling like he'd been chewed up by an electric tiger. 

Mako lifted his finger to his mouth, licking Jamie’s cum from it with a smirk. “Next time I’ll give you a full body blowjob, how does that sound?”

Jamie could barely move, his tiny body spent as he snuggled against Mako’s skin, not wanting to be anywhere but there. Mako was a God, a planet, vast and unyielding. But most importantly, he was Jamie’s. And Jamie was his. Nothing felt better than belonging to someone so positively divine. 

“Jamie?” Mako broke him out of his thoughts and he hung on his words as though they might disappear. “You okay?”

“Mhm.” Was all he could manage, smiling as familiar fingers nudged under him, lifting him to nestle between Mako’s pecs, his favourite spot right above his thunderous heartbeat. 

“I’m just gonna finish the chocolates. Have a nap, you’ve earned it.” Mako rumbled, giving him a gentle pet before picking up the heart shaped box, beginning to munch away.

Jamie took a deep breath, his afterglow making him feel like he was basking in the sunlight. “Mako?”

“Mhm?” 

Jamie gave his skin a pat, yawning. “Happy birthday.”

Mako snorted and nodded. “Best birthday I’ve ever had.” He rumbled, the last thing Jamie was able to stay awake for as he collapsed with exhaustion, snuggled close to Mako, still smiling to himself.


End file.
